Serena's not so inner most thoughts
by grapesandoats
Summary: During a fight a monster puts a spell on Serena now everything she thinks she says out loud how will she deal with it and can she keep her secret of being Sailor Moon a secret?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ok here's the next fanfic! Special thanks to Mrs.Chloe Kent or else…I would have a lot of mistakes well not that many its not very long and now I'm rambling so anywho here you go.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you!!" Sailor moon yelled at the big ugly monster in front of her.

"Ha ha you will never defeat me! This should teach you a lesson!!"

Then all of the sudden a huge flash went towards Sailor Moon.

"Was that supposed to hurt, you big boobed hag?" The only response she got was a wicked laugh.

"Sailor Moon finish her off," Tuxedo Mask said behind her.

"Right! Moon Tiara Magic!!" As usual the monster died but something didn't feel right.

* * *

"I cant believe I'm sooooo late!!" Serena cried as she suddenly ran into something hard.

"Meatball head can you ever be on time?" Darien inquired.

"Of course I cant because then I wouldn't run into you, muffin." Serena said sweetly.

Then realized she had said out loud and went redder than a tomato.

"Oh yeah, and I like to fly out of buildings and be a superhero! Nice one meatball head. See ya around."

"Ha ha right! What was that?!" She asked herself and ran off to school.

* * *

"Serena this is the second time you're late this week and its only Tuesday!!" Ms. Haruna yelled at Serena.

"Jeez calm down you're acting like you've been dumped twice this week and it's only Tuesday!" she said in a mocking voice.

"That's it young lady detention for…for the rest of the week and I'm calling your parents!" Ms. Haruna said unsurely.

"Great! Just great!" Serena said as she was sitting down.

"Serena…is there something wrong!" Molly asked.

"Well for starters that Boston accent is annoying…" Serena said then immediately covered her mouth.

"Fine I was just trying to help!"

"AHHH WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Serena yelled while the class went silent then everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"I wouldn't doubt that I'm going crazy…." Serena said followed by a moan

* * *

Hope it didn't suck!


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go chapter two! Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed!!

* * *

"Excuse me Miss, do you have the time?" asked a stranger.

"Um no and frankly you look like a pedophile...ok I'm sorry that you look like a pervert...no what I mean is..." Serena finished lowering her head.

"Well I think you need to learn manners!" the man said already angrily.

"And I'm sorry you can't keep your eyes on my face and not my boobs!" Serena shouted. The man said nothing he just turned red and walked away in shame.

"What is wrong with me?" Serena asked herself.

"Well for starters you're talking to yourself, Meatball Head." Darien said from behind her.

"I haven't seen you all day where have you been?! I missed you." At this, Serena's eyes went big as did Darien's."

Yeah right...I-" Darien was cut off at the sound of Serena's communicator.

"See you later Dare!"

"Bye Meatball head?" Darien said followed by a familiar headache

* * *

"Serena what's wrong you've barely touched your dinner..." Serena's mom asked her concerned.

"Well for starters I've been saying stuff unintentionally and second I'm Sailor Moon and those monsters are getting more dangerous every night, and that little tiara is not going to cut it for long."

"Uh...WHAT?!" everyone at the table yelled.

"Ha ha you all fell for it you should have seen you're faces ha ha!" Serena suddenly started laughing.

"Oh you had us worried there for a minute." Serena's father said.

"Oh boy that was a close one…I really thought they were going to find out that I am Sailor Moon! Oh no..." she said when she realized that she'd said that out loud.

"Serena how could you just tell them that?!" Luna asked suddenly causing Serena's family to look at her.

"Well if I didn't convince them you sure did LUNA!!"

"Serena I think we better have a talk." Serena's mother said.

"WHY ME!!" Serena yelled.

* * *

Tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's chapter 3 hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 3

After dinner Serena had a long talk with her parents about being a super heroine in a really short skirt. As if that was the biggest problem at hand and not the fact that she was in danger every night. Later that night Serena and Luna had a talk of their own.

"What's wrong with me I can't stop. Anything I think I say out loud!" Serena told her cat Luna.

"That is strange. Has anything peculiar happened the last few days? Remember no detail is too small."

"Well let's see, today I was late and ran into Darien…what a hunk!

I have to stop that! Then I got a detention from Ms. Haruna. She was so grumpy but that's what happens when you're middle aged and a schoolteacher. What is it? Menopause? Oh well then after school I went to the arcade to go see Andrew. He got a new Sailor V game!! It was so much fun but the only thing was that Darien didn't go so I was really bummed about that. Then I was walking down the street and fell…once or twice some guy asked me the time, I called him a pervert…and then Darien showed up behind me we talked for like two seconds before my communicator went off and I had to fight one of those monsters. Then I came home and well you know what happened with mom and dad. Then we came up here and now we're talking. Yesterday I-" Serena started but was cut off by Luna.

"I stand corrected, some details _are_ too small." Luna said with a sigh.

"Jeez what crawled up you butt? I'm sorry…" Serena said realizing she had done it again.

"Forget about that, I know it's not you're fault we have to come up with a plan."

"Right!"

For the next few hours, Serena and Luna tried to figure out what was going on with her and how they could stop it before she revealed to everyone that she was Sailor Moon.

* * *

"So did you put the spell on that Moon brat?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Yes your majesty, our monster managed to put the spell on her before Sailor Moon killed her," Jadeite answered while bowing to his queen.

"Good. Soon we'll find out the real identity of Sailor Moon," she said with a smirk.

"There is one problem though. If she finds her true love and kisses him the spell will unfortunately be broken."

"Well that's just something we'll have to deal with wont we?"

* * *

Tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's chapter 4! whoo! XP

* * *

Serena was walking happily down the street despite all her current problems, she realized there was nothing she could really do about it so she decided to go to the crown arcade for a chocolate milk shake. As she walked in, she saw her favorite bully; the guy she loved to argue with. Darien.

"Hey Meatball head are you back to normal yet?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am, I was just playing! I mean I'm not ready to tell you that I'm completely in love with you…" There was really nothing she could say after that.

To Serena, that was a secret bigger than being Sailor Moon. As stupid as it sounded, there was something about Darien that made her want to run up to him and give him a big hug every time she saw him.

Darien couldn't believe it. She wasn't serious was she? No impossible, they hated each other, right?

"Yeah Meatball head you know we hate each other, so quit playing games." Darien regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"Why…that's just cruel Darien! I guess I'll be leaving now," Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"No Serena! Wait!" he said as he ran after her.

"What is it? You want to stomp on my heart some more? This thing better wear off soon."

"No, and what thing…doesn't matter, look I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it, right? I don't hate you… in fact far from it. Serena I-" Darien was cut off once again by Serena's communicator.

"Whatever you have to say, it doesn't matter. You're right. I have to go."

Serena started running and went into an alley.

"What is it Luna?" she asked into her communicator.

"There's an attack in the park! Get there now!" Luna yelled through the communicator.

"OK. MOON. PRISM. POWER!!"

* * *

"Ahhh help!!" Sailor Moon cried as she was being choked by the monster.

"You stupid moon brat! Nothing can save you NOW!!"

Suddenly a rose cut through the monster's hand and it winced in pain.

"Now Sailor Moon!" cried Tuxedo Mask.

"Moon tiara MAGIC!" In a flash the monster was gone for good.

"Good job Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask congratulated her.

"Thanks y-" she started to say but was interrupted by an evil laugh.

"Hello Sailor Moon, are you tired yet?"

"What? I wonder if mom's making lemon pie today. What kind of time is this to think about lemon pie? Focus Serena!" She immediately covered her mouth but nobody heard her…except Tuxedo Mask.

"That spell I put on you. Are you tired of broadcasting your every thoughts?"

"THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING _SO_ WEIRD!" Tuxedo Mask suddenly exclaimed.

"You know me?" Sailor Moon asked him, confused

"Well I do now," he said and turned his attention back to the voice.

"What have you done to me?" Sailor Moon asked toward the voice.

"Oh nothing, just a little spell and there is no way to get rid of it. Sooner or later we'll find out who you are Sailor Moon."

"Now you listen here you witch! You're going to show your face and tell me how to get rid of this right NOW!!"

"Calm down Serena she's gone. She's not going to answer you," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Fine two questions, who are you and how do you know who I am?" Sailor Moon asked him.

* * *

Tell me what you thought! :)


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Ok here's chapter 5 hope you guys like it! Thanks to all those who read _and_ reviewed I appreciate it. :)

* * *

"Well I…I'm a friend of a friend who's related to your…I'm Andrew." Darien said finally, giving up hope on the whole related thing. He just couldn't tell her the truth, not yet at least.

"Andrew?! Wow! How did you know it was me?" Serena asked confused.

"Well you've been acting strange lately and it just clicked…" he said trying to be convincing.

"I'm pretty disappointed. I wish it were Darien. It's just those eyes I guess," Serena said not even surprised anymore that those kinds of things were coming out of her mouth.

"So you really like Darien?" 'Andrew' asked.

"Yeah with all my heart and soul. I feel like I've known him forever! I know he doesn't fell the same way though," she said sadly.

"If I know Darien…and I do…believe me," he muttered. "He just likes to hide his feelings. You know he's been through quite a lot, a lot of stress if you will," Darien said proud of himself.

"Stress?! Yeah right! What's more stressful than being Tuxedo Mask?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Not my place to tell. Just tell him how you feel and you might be surprised…" Darien said cryptically.

"I used to have such a huge crush on you and this would have made me really happy a couple of months ago," she said blushing.

"I had no idea," Darien said getting really angry.

"Wow you almost sound jealous of yourself," Serena said suspiciously.

"No, I guess I don't listen well. I gotta go, so I'll see you later Serena!" Darien said and went off into the night.

* * *

"Have you tracked her down yet? That spell should take it's real effect by now!" Beryl growled angrily.

"No sorry, my queen but you're right it will take effect any day now providing she doesn't find her true love. Which is highly doubtful," he said nervously.

"Well I expect results!! Or you know what will happen!" Queen Beryl yelled as she disappeared.

"Her brain waves should be different from everyone's by now. Hopefully it will happen soon, or it's my head."

* * *

Tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks guys for all the reviews and readers. So this is the end for this fic but not my stories so keep an eye out for grapesandoats! Toodles!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Serena walked into the crown arcade excited that she could finally talk to one of her friends about being Sailor Moon.

"Andrew c'mon take your break now. We have to talk!" Serena yelled towards him once she got in.

"Uh…OK?" Andrew said as he finished up. 'I was going to take my break anyway,' he thought

"So Serena what's up?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Oh don't play dumb silly," she said with a giggle.

"OK I give up…what is it?" he said a little hesitant.

"Fine you're gonna be like that…I found out that your Tuxedo Mask and you found that I am Sailor Moon, the klutz of justice!" she exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"Uh…you're Sailor Moon?!" he exclaimed shocked beyond belief.

"Hey keep it down!"

Just around the corner was Darien and he saw Serena and Andrew together but something was wrong. Andrew had an 'I can't believe it's not butter!' face. 'Oh no!'

"Serena, Andrew!!" Darien yelled as he ran towards them.

"Darien you won't believe what Serena just told me!" Andrew said still flabbergasted.

"Oh, about being Sailor Moon? Yeah about that, me and Meatball Head here wanted to pull a prank on you," Darien said laughing.

"What's going on? I don't get it," Serena said.

"Meatball Head chill, it's over. Don't _**think**_about it too much ,it might hurt your head,_" _Darien hinted.

"_Oh…"_ Serena tried her best not to think she even had to close her eyes.

"So anyways Drew, me and Meatball Head have something to discuss and isn't it time you go back to work?" he asked

"LEMON PIE!!" Serena yelled randomly.

"Is she going to be alright? Oh RIGHT work I completely forgot!! See you guys later. I'm so going to get you two back for this!" he said running off.

* * *

"I have found her she, is at this location!" Jedeite exclaimed.

"Good. Go get her while she's down. She wouldn't dare transform in public," Queen Beryl ordered.

"Yes my queen."

* * *

"So you're Tuxedo Mask?! I can't believe I told you all those things last night. I'm so never going to live this down am I?" she whined.

"I wouldn't say that Meatball head," he said with mischief in his eyes.

"Oh really and how do you suppose that?" she asked.

"Well remember that advice I gave you last night?"

* * *

"I'm so close I can feel it! Sailor Moon is mine!!"

* * *

"Darien I love you with all that I have. Darien I swear that you are my soul mate and that we're meant to be together forever and I was wondering if you were…if you…" she started but just couldn't finish.

"If I what Meatball head?"

"If you…oh screw it!" she said before she reached over and kissed him.

* * *

"NOOOO. She's gone that's impossible!!"

"GET OVER HERE NOW YOU'VE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!" Queen Beryl's voice filled his head.

* * *

'Ooh I can't believe I'm kissing Darien!' Serena thought just as they pulled apart.

"I can think again!!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really and just what were you thinking Sere?" Darien asked.

"Can't tell they're my inner most thoughts," she laughed before they kissed again.

* * *

The end. I'd love to know what you thought! :)


End file.
